Le retour du grand détective
by ATPX 4869
Summary: La fin de l'organisation. Un séjour à l'hôpital. Un don de sang de la part de Ran. Une nouvelle vie pour notre petit détective ?


Un petit OS sur notre détective préféré 3

Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (malheureusement T_T) mais à Maitre Gosho AOYAMA.

POV CONAN

Comment tout ça a commencé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Moi, KUDO Shinichi, le détective lycéen, et de surcroît rajeuni. Aller ! Après tout, je suis quand même au QG de l'Organisation ! Certes je me suis fais voir et l'alarme a été déclenchée. Et maintenant je cours pour sauver ma vie... Point positif, j'ai trouver ce que je cherchais... Une boîte de gélules d'APTX 4869. LA SEULE BOITE. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un technicien oubli sa veste au laboratoire ? Et HOP ! Il revient la chercher... Pris la main dans le sac... En plus de ça, je suis grippé... Merci Kogoro de m'avoir éternuer à la figure... Kogoro... Ran... Finalement, je ne lui est pas dis qui je suis...

**Flash Back** POV NORMAL _Maison du prof. Agasa_

Ai : Kudo-kun ?

Conan : L'O... l'Organisation... a son QG... dans un entrepôt de Tokyo...

Jodie : Oui. Nous venons de découvrir un trafic d'arme près du port. Nous avons vite fait le lien avec l'Organisation en voyant Vodka...

_A l'extérieur, Ran arrivait pour récupérer Conan. Personne dans la maison ne l'avais vu ni entendu. Et avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la sonnette, une voix et un mot stoppa net son geste._

Jodie : Nous allons prochainement faire une descente dans leur QG. Alors je te demande, Cool Kid, de laisser cette affaire au F.B.I.

POV RAN

Jodie-sensei ? Le F.B.I ? Elle parle à Conan-kun en disant « Cool Kid »... Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certaine qu'ils ne m'ont pas remarqué...

**Fin Flash Back** POV CONAN

Et dire que Ran nous avais écouté... C'est James Black qui l'avais vu écouté à la porte. Il était venu avec l'agent Jodie mais était resté dans la voiture... (rigole un peu) J'étais tellement concentré et absorbé par ce que me disais l'agent Jodie que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Et quand EDOGAWA Conan est parti...

**Flash Back** POV NORMAL

Ran : Tu pars ?!

Conan : Oui.

Ran : Mais...

Conan : Mes parents viennent de m'appeler. Ils ont acheté une maison à Los-Angeles. Là ils m'attendent à l'aéroport.

Ran : Tu... Tu veux que l'on t'emmène ? (commence à pleurer)

Conan : (Ran...) Non... Je vais y aller en skate... Ne t'inquiète pas, Ran-neechan.

Ran : Oh... Très bien... Tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles ?

Conan : Je... ne sais pas... Désolé...

Ran: Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! S'il-te-plais !

Conan: Pardonne-moi, Ran...

Ran : Hein ?

PCHIIIIT !

Conan vient d'endormir Ran grâce à sa montre à projectiles hypodermique. Lentement, elle commence à tomber à genoux, puis son corps se penche en avant, vite retenu par Conan.

Conan : Excuse-moi, Ran... Je t'aime.

Il l'allonge au sol, et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en relevant la tête, c'est que Ran attrape sa tête avec ses mains et l'embrasse passionnément. D'abord timide, puis passionné lorsque Conan, ayant préalablement demander l'accès à Ran grâce à sa langue, la glissa dans sa bouche pour une danse endiablée. Rompant le baisé, Ran, dans un murmure, dit-à Conan quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginé à cet instant.

Ran : Revient... en vie...

Et elle s'endormit.

Conan : Ran... Elle sait... (soupir) Je vais essayer Ran, je vais essayer...

Il pose un dernier baisé sur le front de Ran, prend son skate, et se dirige au QG de l'Organisation.

**Fin Flash Back** POV CONAN

Ouais... Finalement, je ne lui est pas dis qui j'étais... Non, elle l'a deviné. Enfin je crois...

? : REVIENS ICI SALE GAMIN !

Moi : Merde !

Je suis à bout de souffle, j'en ai marre... Tiens, une porte... C'est...

Moi : La sortie !

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que je puisse me cacher.

?: F.B.I ! VOUS ETES CERNEZ ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Le F.B.I ! Et puis, un bruit sourd, son écho, des cris, un ordre et le calme. Je me suis arrêté de courir. J'ai trébuché et me suis relevé. C'est pour cela que je me suis arrêté. Une douleur, fulgurante, me parvint de ma poitrine. J'ai du mal à respirer. Quelque chose de chaud et de liquide coule sous mes vêtements. Mes jambes me lâchent. Je m'effondre et je comprend. Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus, dans le dos. Toussant et crachant du sang, je tourne les yeux vers mon bourreau.

Moi : … Gin...

Il me regarde avec un sourire démoniaque. Puis il lève le bras, je vois sa main. Elle tient, entre ses doigts gantés, une télécommande, avec un unique bouton rouge. A-t-il prévu de faire sauter le QG ? Avec tous les membres de l'Organisation à l'intérieur ? Et lui par la même occasion ? Merde ! J'essaye de ramper, de me rapprocher du F.B.I.

Trop tard...

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Aaaaaaah... Mais... Il c'est passé quoi ? J'ai énormément de mal à respirer et ma poitrine... Mes oreilles siffles également...

? : … Kid...

Qui est-ce ? On me parle ?

? : … Cool Kid ?!

? : … Conan-kun ?!

On enlève quelque chose de mon visage.

Moi : Ma... poche...

Je sens que l'on fouille dans ma poche et que la boîte d'APTX 4869 est retirée. J'en profite pour regarder où nous-sommes et surtout avec qui je suis... C'est flou... Mais j'ai l'impression de bouger...

? : Ambulance... à l'hôpital...

Voilà ce que j'ai compris de la personne à mes côté. Je hoche la tête positivement en signe de compréhension. Je commence à suffoquer. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir mal. On me repose quelque chose sur la figure. Un masque à oxygène je crois.

? : Calme-toi, Conan-kun...

Moi : R... Ran... !

Ran : Oui Conan-kun, c'est moi... Calme-toi...

? : La balle a touché... poumon gauche...

Je ne comprend rien... Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien qu'un bourdonnement et quelques bribes de phrases. Je lève mes mains au niveau de mes oreilles, collant leur paume dessus. Je pense qu'ils comprendrons.

Ran : Qu'est-ce... à ?

? : … Partiellement sourd...

? : … Explosion...

Tiens, il y a Jodie-sensei également... Mes yeux deviennent lourds... J'ai mal et je n'arrive pas très bien à respirer... je crois que je vais... Mourir... La boîte...

Moi : La... boîte...

Ran : Oui ?

Moi : Haibara...

Puis plus rien.

POV RAN (Après avoir été endormie) _Chez le prof. Agasa_

? : Il est parti seul !?

Moi : Oui. Il faut le retrouver ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

En effet, après que je me sois réveillé, je suis directement allé chez le prof. Agasa, pour qu'il appel le F.B.I. Car si j'ai bien compris, Jodie-sensei est un agent du F.B.I.

Moi : Il m'a dit que ses parents venaient le chercher. Il m'a endormi je ne sais comment et il... Euh bref... Je me souviens lui avoir dit de revenir en vie. Ce à quoi il m'a répondu qu'il essayerait...

Jodie : C'est pas vrai ! Quel inconscient !

Moi : Je suis désolé... Mais je vous ai écouté ce matin...

Jodie : Nous le savons... Mon supérieur était resté dans la voiture et il t'a vu...

Ai : Et si nous en revenions à Edogawa-kun...

Jodie : Oui... Nous allons avancer l'assaut du QG de l'Organisation à ce soir. Je rentre au QG du F.B.I.

Moi : Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! S'il-vous-plais ! Je pourrai garder Conan-kun éloigné quand vous commencerez...

Jodie : Très bien... Allons-y ! Agasa-san, petite, vous resterez ici. Surtout toi, petite.

Pourquoi surtout Ai-chan ? Plus le temps de ce poser des questions... On y va.

_Devant le QG de l'Organisation (Peu de temps avant que Conan ne sorte)_

Nous avons eu la confirmation que Conan-kun étais à l'intérieur avec l'alarme qui s'est déclenché. Dans l'immeuble, ca s'agite. Ils doivent chercher l'intrus.

La porte que nous avons en face de nous s'ouvre à la volé et laisse passer Conan-kun. Plusieurs hommes le suivent en courant.

Jodie : F.B.I ! VOUS ETES CERNEZ ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Les hommes s'arrêtent. Puis un son retenti, ainsi que son écho. Je regarde Conan-kun trébucher, tomber puis se relever. Il est maintenant debout. Il ne bouge plus. Une tâche rouge se forme sur sa poitrine. Plusieurs personnes crient, dont moi.

James Black : NE TIREZ PAS !

Plus personne ne bouge ni ne parle. Je regarde fixement Conan-kun. Il tombe à genoux et s'écroule sous nos yeux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Moi : Conan... -kun...

Il essaye d'avancer, la respiration difficile, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, sans grand succès. Et...

Le bâtiment vient d'exploser. Je suppose que la plupart des personnes présentent à l'intérieur devrai être mortes. Je me relève (le souffle de l'explosion m'avais fais basculer) et regarde les pompiers éteindre les dernières flammes et le F.B.I commencer à entrer dans le bâtiment encore fumant. Je vois passer, devant moi, un brancard. Dessus est couché Conan-kun. Jodie-sensei me prend par le bras et nous emmènes dans l'ambulance à la suite de Conan-kun.

Jodie : Cool Kid ? Cool Kid ?!

Moi : Conan-kun ?!

Ils se réveil ! Il essaye de parler. L'ambulancier lui enlève le masque à oxygène.

Conan : Ma... poche...

Je regarde sa poche. On dirai qu'il y a une boite. Je la prend dans mes mains. Il observe ce qu'il y a autour de lui et essaye de savoir où il se trouve.

Moi : Nous sommes dans une ambulance. Nous t'emmenons à l'hôpital.

Il hoche la tête. Il ouvre la bouche et respire fortement. Immédiatement, l'ambulancier lui remet le masque à oxygène.

Moi : Calme-toi, Conan-kun... Tout va bien.

Conan : … R... Ran... !

Moi : Oui Conan-kun, c'est moi... Calme toi...

Ambu. : La balle a touché le poumon gauche, c'est pour cela qu'il a beaucoup de mal à respirer...

Je regarde Conan-kun, la mâchoire crispé sous la douleur. Il lève les mains et les colles sur ses oreilles.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Ambu. : je pense qu'il doit être partiellement sourd. Sûrement à cause

Jodie : de l'explosion. Il était tout proche.

Je détourne les yeux et le regarde. Ses yeux se ferment lentement... Il a du mal à les garder ouverts.

Conan : La... boite...

Moi : Oui ?

Conan : Haibara...

Moi : Conan-kun

Il vient de fermer les yeux. Je regarde, impuissante, les battements de son cœur qui ralentissent sur l'électrocardiographe.

Enfin, nous arrivons à l'hôpital où Conan-kun est emmené au bloc opératoire. Moi, je suis assise dans la salle d'attente, regardant la petite Ai, et le prof. Agasa partir. Je les avais appelé pour leur prévenir que nous étions à l'hôpital ainsi que pour leur demander de venir pour que je puis donner la petite boite noire à Ai-chan.

**Flash Back**

Moi : Tiens (tend la boite à Haibara). Conan-kun m'a demandé de te donner cette boite.

Ai : Merci... (ouvre la boite) Mais ! C'est !

Moi : C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il est allé chercher ça dans cet entrepôt... ?

Ai : … Oui... J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir... Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais faire l'antidote...

Moi : L'antidote ?

Ai : Si il se réveille, il te le dira... Sinon, je le ferai... Si jamais il meurt bien entendu... Mais sache que lui et moi avons pris, lui par la force, de ce poison. (montre une gélule)

Moi : Du... poison !?

Ai : Tu sauras tout, ne t'inquiète pas Mouri.

**Fin Flash Back**

? : Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Moi : Huuuum... Oui ? (Une infirmière ?) Qui a-t-il ?

Infir. : Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Le petit n'ai pas encore sortit du bloc.

Moi : Quel heure est-il ?

Infi. : Il est 2 heures du matin...

Moi : Pourquoi son opération est-elle si longue !? Elle a commencé à 23 heures !

Infi. : La balle a touché le poumon gauche. Il faut faire très attention. Il ne faut pas déchirer plus que ce ne l'est déjà...

Moi : Je préfère rester ici...

? : Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici est du groupe sanguin O+ ? Nous sommes à cours de sang et le petit garçon que je suis entrain d'opérer risque de mourir !

De groupe sanguin O+ ? Petit garçon entrain de se faire opérer ? Ne me dites-pas que c'est Conan-kun ?!

Moi : Docteur ? Il s'agit de Conan-kun ?

Doc. : Edogawa Conan-kun ? Oui c'est lui... Euh... Mlle Mouri ?

Moi : Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Doc. : L'opération c'est bien passé. Mais lors de la transfusion de sang, son corps l'a rejeté. Il est dans un état critique. Si d'ici 3 minutes il n'est pas transfusé...

? : Je suis O+ !

Doc. : Merci beaucoup Monsieur !

Moi : attendez ! Je suis également O+ et Conan-kun à déjà reçu de mon sang... En grande quantité.

Doc.: Parfais ! Merci Monsieur mais je vais prendre celui de la Demoiselle.

? : Très bien.

Nous allons dans une salle où on me prélève un peu de sang.

Doc. : Nous allons prendre ceci pour l'instant. Je vais déplacer le petit dans une chambre. Ensuite, on vous connectera avec lui. C'est à ce moment que la transfusion sera complète. Allez avec l'infirmière dans la chambre. Elle vous installera pour qu'au moment où nous installerons Conan, nous finirons le transfert de sang.

Moi : Très bien...

Après quelque minutes, me voilà assise sur un fauteuil, à côté d'un lit vide. Un petit tuyau, planté dans mon bras, attend patiemment l'arrivé de Conan-kun. Ca y est, la porte s'ouvre. Conan-kun est déposé dans le lit. On le connecte directement à moi. Un masque à oxygène devant la bouche, une perfusion au bras. Il est très pâle. Je vois mon sang couler dans la perfusion et atteindre le bras de Conan-kun. Maintenant, il faut attendre.

_Le matin. 10 heures POV CONAN_

Huuuuum... Il c'est passé quoi ? Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. C'est flou... Je distingue une personne à côté de moi, la tête penchée en avant. Ah, quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

? : Bonjour jeune homme.

Moi : Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

? : Je suis le médecin qui t'a opéré. Tu es à l'hôpital.

Moi : Je ne... suis pas mort... (rigole un peu)

Doc. : Et bien non. Tu peux remercier la jeune fille qui est ici (montre Ran)

Moi : Ran !?

Doc. : Elle dort. Cette nuit, après avoir fini ton opération, ton corps a rejeté le sang que nous lui avons donné. Cette jeune fille nous a expliqué qu'elle t'avais déjà donné du sang. Alors nous avons recommencé.

Moi : Ran...

Doc. : Repose toi. Je repasserai vers midi. Respire calmement et ne descend pas du lit. Ne sort pas dehors. Même si maintenant tu entend parfaitement.

Moi : Très bien. Merci beaucoup.

Alors comme ça, elle m'a encore donné du sang...

Ran : Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention !?

Je lève les yeux sur une Ran aux joues mouillées.

Moi : Ran... -neechan... Tu m'a donné de ton sang... Merci.

Ran : J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre...

Ces mots, ce qu'elle viens de murmurer, tout près de mon oreille.

Moi : Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais mourir...

Ran : J'ai donné la boîte noire à Ai-chan... Cette petite boîte qui contiens le poison que vous avez pris...

Moi : Comment... Sais-tu ça ?

Ran : C'est Ai-chan qui me l'a dis... Elle m'a également dis que tu avais quelque chose à me dire... Mais j'aimerai te poser des questions. En plus, ça te fatiguera moins.

Moi : Très bien... vas-y.

Ran : Okay. Alors pour commencer... Est-ce que l'on c'est réellement embrasser hier ?

Moi : /-.-/ Euh... Oui...

Ran : D'accord... Tu embrasses bien (très rouge)

Moi : Euh... Merci... Tu... Tu as d'autres questions ?

Ran : Oui. J'aimerai savoir ton âge et si tu es détective.

Moi : (elle ne me demande pas comment je m'appelle?) Alors, oui, je suis détective et j'ai... 17 ans. Nous avons le même âge.

Ran : C'est le poison qui t'as fais ça ? Ou c'est parce que tu es petit... ?

Moi : Le poison. L'apotoxine (littéralement : rétrécissement des cellules) 4869 est, à l'origine, un poison censé tuer sans laisser de trace dans le corps. Seulement, il n'était qu'au stade expérimentale et ça, Haibara et les membres de l'Organisation qui voulaient l'utiliser le savais.

Ran : Haibara ? Ai-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir avec cette affaire ?

Moi : C'est elle qui a crée le poison. Elle en a pris dans le but de se suicider. Mais comme moi, elle a rétrécie.

Ran : Rétrécie... Et toi, quand as-tu pris de ce poison ?

Moi : A Tropical Land.

Ran : Tropical Land ? Alors tu es bien...

Moi : Oui...

Ran : (commence à pleurer) Shi... Shinichi...

J'ai passé une bonne heure à lui expliquer en détails ce qu'il m'étais arrivé. Ainsi que le passage « Kogoro l'Endormi ».

Moi : Voilà. Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose...

Ran : Tu penses que Ai-chan, enfin Shiho-san va trouver un antidote ?

Moi : Je l'espère ! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'Organisation. Et puis...

Ran : Et puis ?

Moi : En étant Conan, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Comme tes sentiments envers Shinichi, enfin envers moi quoi. Je... Moi aussi j'en avais. Mais je ne connaissais pas les tiens.

Ran : Toi aussi tu en avais ?

Moi : Oui... Et j'en ai toujours. Mais beaucoup plus forts qu'avant.

_1 mois plus tard_

Ran et moi-même sommes ensemble. Cela ne fais qu'un mois mais nous voyons loin. Nous sommes chez moi en ce moment . Je vais voir le courrier.

Moi : (entrant dans la cuisine) facture, pub, pub... et cet écrin.

Ran : Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boîte ? On dirai un écrin...

Moi : S'en est-un.

Ran : Ouvre-le, vas-y.

J'ouvre. Il y a une pilule. Une pilule bleue et blanche. Dessus est écrit APTX 4870.

Moi : L'... l'antidote... Je... je vais...

Ran: Tu vas retrouver ta taille !

Moi : C'est... GENIAL !

Ran : Le retour du grand détective...

Moi : Le retour de Kudo Shinichi !

OWARI

Et voilà ! ^^  
Hésitez pas à commenter ! ^^ Merci ! :)


End file.
